Yes, Obaasan
by NICHUNICHUNICHU
Summary: Obaa-san, I’ll do the dishes. Yes, Obaa-san, I’ll make my bed. Yes, Obaa-san. I will avenge. Sasuke POV. My line breaks aren't working, so please don't get mad D:


Hello Again!

I'm writing another Sasuke 'ficlet'. Please view my profile page for my other one, entitled 'Girlfriends'. All the details are written inside and I would appreciate if you read it :).

This story's details:

Title: Yes, Obaa-san.

Rating: K+ - For themes that younger children may find frightening, such as the clan massacre.

Summary: Yes, Obaa-san, I'll do the dishes. Yes, Obaa-san, I'll make my bed. Yes, Obaa-san. I will avenge. Sasuke POV.

Pairing/Main Characters: Sasuke

This is one of the few ficlets that is inclusive of the clan massacre. This will probably be the only one! Sorry :S I modified the story of the annihilation a bit, but I hope it's okay!

Obaa-san or Obasan means Aunt. Sasuke refers to Uchiha Uruchi as Obaa-san. In the story, Uruchi's husband, Teyaki doesn't make a speaking appearance. Sorry! Meh. If you would like information on either of these two or the Uchiha clan, please go to www(dot)leafninja(dot)com. Head to the **in depth** section at the left side of the page and search for The Uchiha Clan. This will lead you to a thorough page about the Uchiha clan's members and Kekkai Genkai. On with the story!

Me and Itachi nee-san are going to Obaa-san's for the week!

I can't wait.

Obaa-san always comes over, but I haven't been to her house in ages.

She's so cool.

But she's not my girlfriend, so don't get the wrong idea.

I was riding on Itachi nee-san's shoulders.

We only do this when we go to Obaa-san's because mummy says I might fall off and hurt myself.

This makes me love Obaa-san so much more, because she knows I'm a shinobi.

She was waiting outside her house for once. It was nice to see her again.

I jumped off Itachi nee-san's shoulders and ran to her.

She gave me a big hug.

"Sasuke, go inside. It's cold." It wasn't really, but I always obeyed Obaa-san.

"Yes Obaa-san. I will go inside," Her house is full of brown stuff with Uchiha crests.

They are all very old stuff, like Obaa-san.

I took off my shoes and went inside. Itachi nee-san came in straight after me.

I was glad to be back at Obaa-san's, so I started to talk to nee-san and ask him how he felt about being back here.

"I really like Obaa-san's, nee-san! Do you like Obaa-san's? I hope you like Obaa-san's because she's nice," Itachi then got mad.

He looked at me all scary.

Obaa-san then told us to take our coats off.

Nee-san got his off quickly but mine was stuck.

"Want me to help you?" He asked. He looked scary again.

And then he hung me there.

TO DIE!

"Waah! Obaa-san! Itachi nee-san put me on the coat hook! It's too high to jump down! I don't wanna die! Waah!" Obaa-san didn't come in. I wanted Obaa-san.

But then she called out to me.

"It's not that high. You are a shinobi, Sasuke! Jump down!" Obaa-san was probably cooking because I could smell tomatoes and lots and lots of rice balls. Okaka Rice Balls.

That's one of the things I love about Obaa-san.

She knows what I love to eat! She also cooks it well.

"Yes Obaa-san. I will jump down," I jumped but I fell.

On my face.

Nee-san laughed and I wanted to cry. He's tall and stuff so he wouldn't fall on his face.

Daddy wouldn't get mad at _him _if he fell on HIS face.

Because nee-san is perfect.

But then Obaa-san called us into the kitchen. There was a plate for me.

All full of tomatoey goodness and Okaka Rice Balls.

I bit into a tomato and all the juicy stuff dripped onto my chin.

"Sasuke! Wipe that up! You'll get sticky," Obaa-san gave me a cloth and then went to fix up our rooms.

"Yes, Obaa-san. I will wipe it up or I'll get sticky," Itachi nee-san decided to help me for once. I don't know why he was being so nice.

Maybe he was going to get me.

OH NO!

But Itachi nee-san was being nice to me again. Itachi nee-san is like that. He's always different. It's happy then sad then annoyed then annoyed at me then nice again.

"Thanks nee-san!" I suddenly slipped on some of the tomato juice and knocked my head against the stool!

"OBAA-SAN! I'M SCARED AND HURRT!" I was hurting all over even though I only hit my head.

I feel like I'm going to die again!

But then Obaa-san came.

And I didn't hurt anymore.

"Sasuke! You're a shinobi, aren't you? Getting hit with shuriken and kunai in the chest and all over hurts a lot more than getting hit on the head with a stool! Toughen up and get on your feet!"

That sounded very painful, but I always obeyed Obaa-san.

"Yes, Obaa-san. I will toughen up and get on my feet." Nee-san was laughing when I said this.

"At least I'm going to be more successful in life than you, nee-san! I'll kill all the bad people who kill people! You wait and see!" Nee-san suddenly got up. He didn't even ruffle my hair or kick me in the legs or get angry at me. He just left. That made me sad.

"Nee-san! I didn't mean it! I'm not better than you!" But he just walked towards the room and slammed the door in my face. Too bad I had to sleep in there too.

"Sasuke, leave your brother alone and come with me. We're going to wash up and then get you into bed," Obaa-san called out to me. I knew at least someone loved me.

"Yes, Obaa-san. I will leave my brother alone and come with you and go wash up and let you get me into bed," I was out of breath when I said this, but I always have to reply to Obaa-san or she might not know I'm actually coming with her.

She's old, you see.

Obaa-san took me to the bathroom very quickly. She noticed all the tomato drips on my shorts and shirt and she sighed.

"Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?" She looked so worried.

"Oh No! Obaa-san is worried! No! Don't worry about me! Please! I'll wash up! Don't be sad!" She laughed and gave me a big hug.

"I was just joking, silly!" She took me to the bath and gave me one. When I had finally finished brushing my teeth, she took me back to the bedroom. My hair was all over my face and still wet. I yawned and gave Obaa-san a big cuddle and she took me to my bed. Itachi nee-san was sitting up at the table, just staring at me. I was scared.

"Obaa-san, can I go to bed now?" I stretched and fell onto the bed, but Obaa-san got me up again.

"Sasuke, come here and let me dry your hair. You can't sleep with your hair wet or you'll get sick," I was tired, but this was Obaa-san.

She knew everything.

"Yes, Obaa-san. I will go there and let you dry my hair. I can't sleep with my hair wet or I'll get sick," I went over to her and she rubbed the towel in my hair over and over and over and over. It was hurting a little but Obaa-san always dried my hair best. Better than mummy!

"Ok, Sasuke. Go to bed now! I love you!" She gave me a quick kiss, then gave Itachi a little one too. He sighed and placed an arm around her. Maybe he was sad because he didn't get a big one. When Obaa-san was gone, I went over to him.

"Itachi nee-san, I didn't know you didn't like it when Obaa-san gives me cuddles and only gives you little kisses. I'll give you one from her!" I stood on my tiptoes and started making kissy noises, but Itachi picked me up and dropped me on my bed.

"I don't mind, Sasuke. Just get to bed," He got into his bed and pulled the sheet over himself. I rolled over and waited a bit.

No snoring.

"I love you, nee-san. See you in the morning," But he didn't answer. Maybe he put plugs in his nose to stop his snoring.

But I really wanted an answer.

I woke up and it was dark. A red splotch was splattered on the window and I knew what was going on. Obaa-san was squeezing the tomatoes for my breakfast. But why this early?

I got up and put on my clothes. I hate walking around in pyjamas. They're uncomfortable.

I called out to nee-san but he was still asleep. I went to go shake him so he'd wake up.

But Itachi nee-san wasn't in his bed.

Itachi nee-san hates tomatoes. Why was he helping squeeze my tomatoes?

And why if Obaa-san was there?

I ran around the house, looking for any of the maids. They weren't there. I was growing scared.

I hate it when my rice balls are soaking in tomato juice.

If all of the maids were helping, there'd be too much juice!

And worse yet, Obaa-san knew all this.

I don't think she's squeezing tomatoes anymore.

I ran to the front of the house. I put on my sandals, but Itachi nee-san's were gone. Obaa-san's slippers were too. What were they doing?

I ran out of the house, looking for Obaa-san. And that's when I saw them.

Lying in front of me were all the maids, huddled up on the ground. Their dresses were stained with red watery stuff.

And I knew what that was.

And it wasn't tomato juice.

I ran all around the estate. Bodies of our clan members were everywhere, all marked with blood on their faces and clothes. Who could take out our whole clan?

Itachi nee-san could fight any person who was this strong. He'd be stronger. Maybe he was protecting Obaa-san. I hope so. He'd be near her, at least.

I ran to my own house. Maybe mummy and daddy were fighting too. I hadn't seen them.

I smashed into the door, breaking it. I didn't care.

I was too scared.

Mummy and daddy weren't anywhere. I finally opened the door I knew went into the empty room. I slid it open and that's when I saw it.

It wasn't the two bodies in front of me who were scaring me. The ones drenched in blood like the others. It was who was standing behind them, staring at me with scary eyes that surprised me.

Itachi nee-san was standing there, not doing anything to save mummy or daddy.

I cried when nee-san threw the shuriken. I fell to the floor as he used his sharingan to scare me.

But it wasn't enough to make me die.

I stood up and ran. Ran away from him. I was crying and the tears kept coming and wouldn't stop. I thought I would never be the same.

But that was before I remembered.

What about Obaa-san?

Obaa-san always knew how to fight. Not very well, but she knew that I was a good shinobi. Maybe, if I got there quick enough. Maybe.

I ran as fast as I could to see her. I saw uncle lying on the floor, at my feet. I looked up, to see Obaa-san, but she wasn't there. I looked around me. She wasn't there either. Then I looked next to Uncle.

And there she was, covered in blood.

And she told me two words.

"Avenge... Us..." And she died.

I'll never get to go to her house on nee-san's shoulders anymore.

I'll never get to get told to come inside again because of the cold again.

I'll never get to see her brown Uchiha furniture again.

I'll never get to put my coat up and get hooked myself again.

I'll never get to smell rice balls with tomatoes and get strength to hop down again.

I'll never get to drip tomato juice and get wiped by Obaa-san again.

I'll never get to bang on our bedroom door and try and make nee-san happy again.

I'll never get to have Obaa-san give me baths again.

I'll never get to let Obaa-san brush my teeth again.

I'll never get to get my hair dried by Obaa-san because I can't sleep with it wet.

I'll never get to obey Obaa-san anymore.

And I'll never get to tell her I love her again.

And this made me mad.

Itachi nee-san came to me and laughed. He saw crying on the floor and laughed harder.

I wiped my tears on my shirt and stood up.

I turned to nee-san.

"Try to kill me one day, foolish little brother," And he left.

"Yes, Obaa-san. I will avenge."

That was the most serious story I've ever written!

Uwaaah.

I also finished it on 9/11. Makes me want to cry.

Review, or I'll make get even sadder.

RIP victims of the al-Qaeda attack in 2001.

Ta Ta,

Nichu.


End file.
